


Letter

by Nayma17



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Una carta destinada para alguien más. Celos que llevan a decir cosas hirientes y un corazón roto en el camino.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Letter

Xi había pasado la mañana buscando maneras de expresar lo que sentía o creía sentir. No podía imaginarse confesándose a su amigo de frente, seguramente saldría con alguna estupidez a media charla, así que decidió escribir una carta y dejar salir aquello que no podía decir. Al terminar la guardó en su mochila, no pensaba entregarla ese día, quizás otro día se animaría a dejarla en su casillero o algo similar, pero al ver lo que había pasado con la carta que una chica le escribió se lo pensó dos veces.

Pensaba en deshacerse de ella incluso, pero nunca esperó que esa confesión terminaría cayendo en la casa del pelirrojo en una ocasión que fueron a su casa. Xi había sacado lo necesario para hacer su tarea y no se percató del comprometedor sobre que salió de entra uno de sus libros, se fueron tras terminar de molestar a su amigo malhumorado.

Mo había agradecido mentalmente en que hubieran ido a su casa, al menos el de cabello castaño al que pudo copiar su tarea, sabía que no había sido gratis porque tuvo que cocinarles algo para cenar antes de que se fueran y lo habían dejado para que limpiara el desastre antes de que regresara su madre.

Se quejaba y maldecía mientras recogía la mesa para pasar a lavar los platos antes de pasar a limpiar la mesa y recoger sus cosas percatándose de un sobre en el suelo. Con curiosidad lo recogió y miró con atención esperando ver a quien iba dirigido, pero no había nada escrito fuera de este, al escuchar a su madre llegar la saludó antes de ir a su habitación para abrir aquel sobre y leer sin mucho interés el contenido hasta notar que se trataba de una confesión.

Pensó que era una broma estúpida de Tian, pero al ver quien la firmaba guardó la hoja con cuidado dentro del sobre y la metió en su mochila. No podía creerlo, le gustaba a Xi.

A penas pudo dormir lo suficiente antes de ir al instituto a la mañana siguiente. Seguía sin saber que pensar sobre aquella carta que había sido dejada en su casa. No le ofendía o daba asco leer aquellas palabras plasmadas en el papel, pero era difícil para él imaginar al castaño escribiendo cosas tan delicadas, siendo tan prudente para revelar sus sentimientos por otra persona. Suspiró con pesadez y optó por saltarse las clases mientras se escondía donde él y su "pandilla" solían pasar el rato.

No sabía si debía hacer como que no leyó nunca nada o si debería hablar con su "amigo" sobre ese asunto. Revolvió su cabello frustrado antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro, dio un respingo antes de ver que se trataba de uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Me hubieses avisado para saltarme las clases también. – Dijo con burla el de cabeza rapada mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo.

— Igual te las estás saltando ahora y no tengo porque decirte lo que estoy haciendo. – Respondió de mala gana ignorando como el otro se disculpaba. Mo lo pensó un poco antes de preguntar. — Dime, ¿Alguna vez se te han confesado?

— ¿Confesado? – Lo miró con interés mientras sonreía levemente. — No he contado con esa suerte, pero si me lo preguntas es porque a ti seguro que sí. ¿Es ella linda?

Mo lo pensó un poco, no se trataba de un "ella" pero tampoco se sentía cómodo hablando de como un chico se le había confesado, ya que eso le incomodaría tanto a él como al autor de la carta que ahora le tenía confuso.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Gruñó mientras su amigo le miraba comprensivo.

— Entiendo, no me meteré en tus asuntos si no quieres. – Hubo un silencio entre ambos antes de que el pelirrojo hablara de nuevo.

— Me dejó una carta. – Miró de reojo al otro que le miraba con interés disimulado. — No sé que responderle, ¿Debería decir algo? No puedo pensar en nada realmente y es una mierda estar así.

— Entiendo, bueno podrías corresponderle.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Es mi... - aclaró la garganta mientras buscaba calmarse. — Es una amiga mía y ella no me gusta.

— Podría no gustarte ahora, pero si le das una oportunidad y la conoces más, entonces podrías comenzar a sentir algo por ella. Si las cosas no funcionan terminan y ya. – Alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Eres un puto retrasado? – Preguntó un tanto alterado. — No podría hacerle eso a... - Se cayó a si mismo mientras se levantaba al haber estado sentado junto a su amigo. — "Ella" le gusta a un amigo, no podría hacerlo eso, además me gus-

Cubrió su boca mientras se regañaba mentalmente y su rostro ardía por el notable sonrojo que ahora la cubría.

— ¿Oh? No sabía eso, entonces deberías hablar con tu amigo primero, él podría entender y dejarte el paso libre.

— ¡No podría hablar de "eso" con él!

— ¿Por qué no? No es como si estuvieras quitándosela.

— Ya te lo dije, "ella" no me gusta de esa manera. – Intentó zanjar el tema y evitar aquellos pensamientos que poco a poco iban desviándose hacía cierta persona.

— Yo creo que, si no te gusta alguien más, entonces podrías intentarlo con ella. – Se levantó y sacudió su pantalón esperando que el pelirrojo agregara algo más, pero al verle sorprendido y confundido se aventuró a preguntar. — ¿Acaso te gusta alguien? – Sonrió al ver como su amigo no le respondía por lo que se aventuró a presionar un poco. — ¿Es alguien que conozco?

— ¡Vete a la mierda! – Gritó mientras se alejaba de su muy interesado amigo.

Ahora se lamentaba de haber dicho algo. Le habían confundido las palabras de su compañero y decidió que ese día no quería ver a nadie más, fue por sus cosas para evitar que cierto azabache le encontrase, saltó la valla de la escuela y fue directo a casa.

Se encerró en su habitación y releyó aquella carta una vez más. Las palabras que aquel papel estaban le hacían pensar en muchas cosas, desde lo extraño que se sentía todo a la razón por la cual no podría corresponderle y lo peor -para él- es que no era por ser del mismo sexo.

Guardó la carta de nuevo en su mochila y optó por hacer su tarea o al menos intentarlo. Desecharía la que copió de Xi e intentaría hacerla por si mismo, pero a mitad de camino se encontraba borrando y dejando algunos rayones sobre las palabras que escribía y reescribía.

Se revolvió el cabello molesto mientras dudaba en si poner su nombre o no. Arrancó la hoja de su cuaderno y la arrojó contra la pared mientras se decía que aquello era una estupidez, pero a los minutos la recogió y escribió un poco más. Algunas palabras no parecían encajar por lo que -harto de usar su goma para borrar- optó por simplemente eliminar aquellas palabras al pasar el bolígrafo sobre ellas repetidas veces hasta dejarlas ilegibles. Estaba cansado por lo que guardó sus cosas de mala gana dentro de su mochila y se dispuso a dormir.

En la mañana se encontraba de mal humor por cierto albino que había pasado a levantarlo alegando que era el encargado de llevarlo al instituto para que no huyera como el día anterior. Mo bufó mientras intentaba ignorar la palabrería de quien no parecía tener nada mejor que hacer que hablar como si no hubiese mañana.

Logró librarse de él cuando cada uno fue a su aula cuando comenzaron las clases. El pelirrojo miraba por la ventana mientras seguía pensando sobre aquella carta y que hacer con ella. Mientras más lo pensaba, más parecía correcto el tener que hablar con el castaño para decirle la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Ese día lo haría y se dejaría de sufrir y estresarse. Primero quería despejar su mente, por lo que fue al patio de la escuela, más específicamente a las gradas que estaban cerca de la cancha donde solía jugar con sus compañeros. Sacó aquella carta y releyó la primera línea antes de dar un respingo cuando el albino se recargó en su espalda.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡No es nada! ¡Aléjate de mí, idiota! – Gritó con pánico recibiendo la atención de algunas personas y de quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué gritas tanto, pequeño Mo? – Tian se acercó mientras Ji señalaba la hoja que este intentaba guardar.

— ¡No es nada que les importe!

— ¿Es una carta de amor? – Preguntó divertido el albino mientras le arrebataba aquella hoja y leía en la primera línea. — ¡Oh! ¡Si lo es! – Se alejó un poco del pelirrojo que ahora era detenido por Tian al tener curiosidad de quien le había escrito una carta a Mo.

— No sabía que eras tan solicitado, pequeño Mo.

— ¡Dice cosas muy lindas! Seguro es de una chica linda. – Rio un poco más antes de pasar hasta la firma, fue entonces que su sonrisa se desvaneció. Le pasó la hoja a He mientras se iba sin agregar nada más.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el más alto mientras pasaba a lo importante de la carta, la firma. Frunció el ceño e ignoró al pelirrojo que le gritaba maldiciones e intentaba arrebatarle la carta.

No dijo nada más tampoco y se fue con la carta en mano en busca del amigo de la infancia del albino. El pelirrojo le seguía de cerca viendo como el más alto sin dudar tomó del cuello a Xi y lo empujó contra una de las paredes.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Preguntó confundido el de gruesas cejas antes de ver sorprendido la hoja que era puesta frente a su rostro. — ¿De donde sacaste eso?

— Eso no importa. – Respondió serio y soportando las ganas de darle un buen golpe o varios. — Quiero una explicación y rápido.

— ¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones sobre algo que no te incumbe? – Alejó de un manotazo la mano que le sostenía del cuello de la camisa y arrebató aquella hoja para guardarla a prisa en su bolsillo.

— Me importa si involucra a Mo. – Avanzó un paso hacía quien pensaba era su amigo, pero que ahora estaba dispuesto a dejar irreconocible por la paliza que le daría.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué involucraría a Mo?

— Encontré esa carta en mi casa... - Habló por fin el pelirrojo que se la había pasado solo mirando la escena de ambos.

— Debió caerse... - Pensó en voz alta. — ¿La leyeron? ¿Jian lo hizo?

— ¿Era para él? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sintiéndose aliviado al saber que no era para él aquella confesión y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose abochornado por leer algo que no era de su incumbencia.

— Te aconsejo que vayas a buscarlo. – Dijo Tian notablemente más calmado.

Xi no lo pensó dos veces antes de alejarse de ellos. Luego hablaría con ellos sobre leer algo como eso y no regresárselo, pero en ese momento su prioridad era encontrar a su amigo. Lo buscó en el instituto, en su casa, en el parque y en todo lugar donde solían pasar tiempo juntos. Dudó en si subir por aquellos escalones que le invitaban a perderse entre la vegetación, pero fue directo a la cima para encontrar al albino sentado en el mismo lugar que habían pasado su cumpleaños. La vista de la ciudad y el sol que estaba a poco tiempo de perderse tras las montañas les daban una hermosa vista de un cielo naranja como si estuviese en llamas sobre la ciudad.

— Te estuve buscando. – Rompió el silencio Xi mientras se sentaba a un lado de quien evitaba su mirada.

— Espero que la carta haya funcionado, nunca imaginé que te gustara él. – Hablaba herido y aguantando las lagrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos.

— No lo sé y en realidad la carta era para ti. – Habló sin mirarlo, por lo que no notó como el albino había volteado a verlo tan rápido como aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca. — No esperaba dártela tan pronto, ni siquiera sabía si te la daría. Si me confieso quiero hacerlo de frente.

No pudo decir más al encontrarse atrapado por los brazos del albino que había saltado a abrazarlo en cuanto terminó de hablar.

Mo caminaba de regreso a casa mientras Tian le seguía de cerca riéndose sobre aquel incidente.

— No puedo creer que Xi hiciera algo tan cursi y estúpido como escribir una carta. – Sus celos hablaban por él, ya que le jodía el hecho de que el pelirrojo hubiese tenido aquella carta pensando que era para él. — No te preocupes pequeño Mo, seguramente recibirás cartas de amor de alguna chica también, pero no te pierdes de nada.

— Cállate. – Masculló molesto mientras arrugaba aún más una hoja de su cuaderno dentro de su bolsillo.

— Lo digo en serio, me llegan tantas a mí que ya ni siquiera las leo, directamente las tiro a la basura. – Presumía intentando poner algo celoso al pelirrojo y al mismo tiempo dándole a entender que nadie más que él le importaba a su manera.

— Pobres chicas, seguro que si sabrían lo podrido que estás no te mandarían nada. – Frunció un poco más el ceño mientras apresuraba el paso.

— No es mi culpa que quieran perder el tiempo en algo tan inútil como una carta. Siempre he pensado que es una manera muy cobarde de decir lo que siente. – Se detuvo al ver que Mo había dejado de caminar, pero no se giraba para verlo.

— Yo creo que Xi fue valiente al hacerlo.

— Pero fue tan estúpido como para perderla y hacer que pensaran que era para otra persona. Ahora tú y yo sabemos lo que siente por Jian.

— Al menos intentó ser claro. – Murmuró molesto mientras Tian dejaba de sonreír. — Es mejor esa "estupidez" a pasarse jugando y molestando a los demás.

— Siempre he sido claro. – Respondió serio He al darse cuenta a que se refería el pelirrojo. ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente claro? Ignorando y rechazando a las chicas que querían pasar tiempo con él. El tiempo que pasaba tras él, solo le faltaba soltarle alguna cursilería para dejar más en claro que quería algo con él.

— No importa. – Dijo harto el pelirrojo. No sabía si era demasiado denso como para entender las "señales" que el otro le había estado mandado, pero le costaba confiar en él, ya que parecía ser serio un día y bromear al siguiente.

— ¿Acaso estás molesto por lo de la carta? Pareciera que querías que fuera realmente para ti. – De nuevo los celos se acoplaban en su mente y hablaban por él. — Incluso si fuese para ti, no es la gran cosa. Son solo letras sobre un papel que si no son dichas no significan nada.

— Entonces no necesito esto. – Respondió mientras sacaba una hoja arrugada de su bolsillo y la arrojaba en un basurero cercano mientras comenzaba a caminar. — No quiero ver tu cara durante un tiempo, piérdete maldito.

Lo dijo de una manera tan seria que Tian no respondió anda y lo dejó ir. Miró hacía donde aquella hoja había terminado y con curiosidad la sacó para desdoblarla e intentar entender entre tantos rayones.

Pudo ver su nombre al inicio de la carta, pero lo demás era borroso y la mayoría se encontraba tachado, los borrones le hacían casi imposible el descifrar lo que decía, pero una ultima frase podía entenderse a la perfección.

"Me gustas" Se alcanzaba a leer.

— Diablos. – Masculló mientras alzaba la vista en dirección de donde el pelirrojo se había ido.


End file.
